Swords of Sanghelios
The Covenant Separatists are a breakaway faction of the Covenant, led by the Sangheili. It was officially formed after they learned the truth about the Halo Installations near the end of the Battle of Installation 05 in November 2552. The Separatists no longer look to the Prophets for leadership, and thus have no defined leadership save for the surviving Councilors, although Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and a few other head Sangheili, such as Rtas 'Vadum and Xytan 'Jar Wattinree hold positions of power within their ranks. Background The Covenant Separatists are made up of the Elite, Grunt and Hunter castes (Grunts and Hunters are sometimes seen in Halo 2 as allies, but never in Halo 3 to prevent confusion) within the Covenant's hierarchical society. The members of the faction were somewhat "united" at the beginning of the Great Schism, although the faction was "officially" formed when they learned the truth of the Halos and since both times, have been fighting the Covenant Loyalists, led by the Prophets and their Brutes, Drones, Jackals and some Grunt and Hunter supporters. It is speculated that this disgruntled faction is led by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum and Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. It is possible the remaining Councilors command the faction from Sanghelios as aides to the Arbiter, offering their council to him as they once did with the Prophets. Fronts of this war include the Covenant holy city of High Charity, Installation 05, Earth, the Ark, and areas of space where Covenant ships operate. Origins of the Faction The High Prophet of Regret led a badly planned mission to Earth, against the wishes of Truth, and was subsequently forced into the Battle of Earth, as he did not know that the planet was the Human homeworld. He escaped to Delta Halo, where he was killed by the Master Chief. Regret's death was used as a justification by the remaining Prophets to replace the Elites with the Brutes as their protectors. However, this move resulted in great turmoil within the Covenant, with the Elites threatening to resign from the High Council. The High Prophet of Truth then gave command of the Covenant Fleets, the post previously held by the Elites, to the Brutes. Once there were enough Brutes in place, Truth secretly ordered the Brutes to instigate a vicious genocide of the Elites (disguised as a retaliation to an Elite revolt against the other Covenant factions) so they may replace them in society. The Elites responded, with the help of factions of Hunters and Grunts, and war broke out in High Charity with Brute and Elite fleets fighting each other in space around it. Later, most of the Elite Councilors were assassinated by the Brutes at the behest of the Prophets. Sangheili-Human Alliance The shaky-to-steady alliance between the Separatists and their former foes, the Humans, was forged entirely out of necessity. The UNSC forces were on the defensive, and they had two common enemies that wished for their extinction: the Covenant and the Flood. The alliance of circumstance was forged in the control room of Delta Halo, when Johnson and the Arbiter were coerced to unite in order to prevent Tartarus activating Installation 05.Halo 2, The Great Journey (Level) Final Cutscene. However, the Arbiter persuaded the rest of the Sangheili to join the Humans. While the two factions experience some friction, they learn to work with one another for their mutual survival. During the events of Halo 3, the Elites fight alongside Humans in battle and saved them from destruction. The devastated UNSC Fleet in Earth's space were glad to accept the help of the superior Separatist warships. The Elites' understanding of enemy equipment and Covenant's combat tactics proved invaluable in the Battle of Installation 00. Recurrently the heroes of the battle, Thel 'Vadam and Master Chief, fought alongside one another many times in the desperate and long conflict. With Truth dead, High Charity destroyed, and the Ark essentially lost to the reborn Installation 04 (II) firing, it is unknown what exactly the remaining Loyalist forces did. The Arbiter's presence at memorial services for the Master Chief indicated that in the wake of victory, Separatist and Human forces remained friendly to one another, as they both had made tremendous sacrifices in order to stop Truth and the Loyalist forces. According to the Bestiarum in Halo 3's Limited Edition, the Grunts were too indecisive to continue the rebellion and the true political motivation of the Hunters, if any, remains a mystery, although hunter pairs could have followed the elites they protect. Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum stated that Truth's Fleet was destroyed. Had any of the Covenant survived on the Ark or in the ruins of their Fleet, they were either taken by the Flood or killed when the unfinished Installation 04 (II) fired and destroyed itself and heavily damaged the Ark. At the end cutscene of Halo 3, victorious Elites depart for their homeworld to ensure its safety. Over the next six years, the Elites continued to wage war against the remaining Prophets and the Brutes. At first, the Elites were at a major disadvantage, as millennia of depending on the Prophets for technology meant that the Elites were unable to properly repair or replace the ships they lost in battle. The odds began to even out when the Prophets "vanished" and the Brutes began to fall back into internecine conflicts.The Return The Separatist Elites seem to show some signs of change due to their new human allies. They will broadcast in a frequency that can be heard by both Elites and humans as well as letting humans in their drop ships. This shows that they are able to work with humans as equals. In addition, many Elites begin to refer to The Flood as 'the flood' instead of 'the parasite'. Military Forces Commanders *Thel 'Vadam (The Arbiter) *Rtas 'Vadum *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree (Deceased at Joyous Exultation when the UNSC's NOVA Bomb went off, long before the human alliance) *Voro Nar 'Mantakree (Deceased) *Unnamed Sangheili Shipmaster *N’tho ‘Sraom *Usze ‘Taham Military *Sangheili *Unggoy (some) *Mgalekgolo (some) Units Covenant Separatist Navy: *Fleet of Retribution ** Shadow of Intent *Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose **Sublime Transcendence (destroyed by a NOVA bomb on Joyous Exultation) Covenant Separatist Army: *Legions attached to Separatist Navy *Special Warfare Group *Covenant Special Operations Trivia , one of the leaders of the Covenant Separatists.]] *Though the Covenant Separatists were called "Heretics" by the High Prophet of Truth, they should not be confused with the Heretic faction led by the Sangheili Sesa 'Refumee and destroyed by the Arbiter. If remnants of the Heretics were still around during the time of Halo 3, they and the Separatists would be on the same side, since the Heretics also knew the truth about the Halo Array. *This is not necessarily the first internal dispute in the Covenant's society; when the current Arbiter was assigned to his office, he was reminded by the High Prophet of Mercy that an Arbiter was necessary during the Taming of the Hunters and the Grunt Rebellion, which was a conflict between the Covenant and its lowest caste, the Grunts. Related Pages *Civil War of the Covenant *Covenant Loyalists *The Covenant Sources de:Allianz Separatisten Category:Factions Category:The Covenant